Disguise
by Alto En El Cielo
Summary: This story is about a young and striving artist who goes by the name of Kerria Elm, or is it Katniss Everdeen? She struggles to remember who she is, know her priorities and live a normal teenage life. Will our beloved blue-eyed beauty get in the way, or help her through? Read to find out. Rated T due to paranoia. Enjoy :)
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**Hey people of FanFiction! **

**As you may have already heard from my buddy, Nguerrero01dagirlonfire, I have adopted her story and will now be the new author of _Disguise. _**

**I have decided that I will not be keeping the plot exactly the same as the one she had intended, I will be changing a few things for the sake of the story. I might also be changing names, people's roles etc. If anyone has a problem with this, feel free to state your opinion. I will read your comments and Private Messages, but that does not mean I will change the story just to accommodate your likings. I am writing this story as I wish. **

**That being said, I do accept constructive criticism, opinions and suggestions. It's just that I might not always take it into consideration. Now, if you want to flame this story and just flat out criticize it, go ahead, I honestly do appreciate it. It helps develop my writing and helps me just in general, so thanks for that.**

**I have already started writing the story, I'm a couple chapters in, it's just really rough around the edges and needs some serious polishing. I will update and spam y'all with chapters as soon as possible. I might give you a little preview at the end of this author's note here. **

**So, I'm just going to list a few things that may or may not be useful to know:**

**I'm Canadian, so I might use different language or spelling than you do; if ever you get confused by a saying or word or anything, just mention it in a comment or PM and I'll tell you what it is**

**I'm in High School**

**I'm a girl**

**I speak three languages and often find myself accidentally mixing in words from each language so please tell me if I do this and I'm terribly sorry if I do**

**This is not the first story I have written, although it is the first story I am uploading on FanFiction; I've been writing for six years now**

**Some of these things allow me to see things in possibly a different perspective than others, so we may have differing opinions on certain things. But I'm sure we can agree to disagree. **

**Sorry to bore you with a page full of uselessness, but I decided that I'd give you a preview of what's in store! Keep in mind, this isn't necessarily the beginning of the story, but odds are that I will include at least some of this when I get started.**

I run off stage after singing my heart out to my wonderful fans. I have sweat dripping off my face and my limbs are trembling; the adrenaline still coursing through my veins. I leisurely walk through the narrow, grey painted halls of the stadium while tech crews and managers are bustling about trying to quickly prepare for the closing act, 'The Fray'. They're one of my greatest inspirations. Everyday I wish I could publish music like theirs, but my producers, Capitol Studios, don't think it'll sell coming from me. So I'm stuck singing to the meaningless hip hop and pop music they have written for me. I just hope that one day they'll give my songs a chance, at least one of them.****

I snap out of my daze only to realize that I've stopped walking and I'm staring at a picture of one of my favourite bands- 'The Band Perry'- performing live in concert. The photo is signed by all members in all corners of the picture with smiley faces and stars and hearts drawn in some spots. I feel the corners of mt lips twitching upwards at their attempt to add humour and individuality to the image. In the top right hand corner of the frame, I see that one of the band members- probably Kimberly- tried to draw a smiley faced sun, just like I used to do as a child, but failed. I chuckle one last time at their idiosyncrasy and decide to keep moving.****

As I continue my trek through the snug halls, people continuously congratulate me on my performance, telling me that my dancing and singing was phenomenal. Each time, my face flushes a cherry red colour and I quietly thank each person.****

Eventually, I start to pick up my pace so I can get to my dressing room faster. In my haste to get there, I don't realize a man carrying several boxes in my path and run straight into him. We both topple over along with the boxes, a loud thud echoing through the halls.****

"Ouchie..." I mumble as I rub the spot where my wrist collided with the ground, I think it might be sprained or broken. Oh no! That's not good! How could I let this happen?! This could limit my onstage abilities and I might-****

"Ouff! These boxes are heavy! A little help here?!" My inner monologue gets cut off by the anonymous man's voice protruding from underneath a pile of boxes. I quickly jump to my feet and, to my best abilities, help the man remove the boxes from on top of him.****

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching out for others! I was just running through the halls. I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! Should I-" I get cut off, once again, by the man.****

"It's fine really." He chuckles at my concern. "I wasn't paying attention either, Ms. Elm ."****

"Call me Kerria."****

"Your wish is my command!" He mocks.****

I let out a soft giggle and he cracks a smile. I finally look up into his stormy grey eyes and find a trustworthy person staring back at me. I take in his appearance for the first time and find that he is wearing a plain black cotton T-shirt with dark wash jeans hung low on his hips, but not too low that I can see his underwear. To top it off, adorning his feet are navy blue Vans. He has a tall, stocky build with broad shoulders, dark brown hair and sharp features.

"Kerria, just like the plant." he says.

"Yea, it's my mother's favourite." I reply.

An awkward silence plagues us and I think deeply of what to say, but come up with nothing. Then, his deep, masculine voice rumbles through the air.****

"Well, I better get goin' now." He starts.****

"Wait!" I exclaim. "What's your name?" I ask out of curiosity.****

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne." He simply states his name, picks up his boxes and walks away.****

Gale. Well, Gale, I think that was the start of an amazing friendship. I think about Gale as I walk the rest of the way to my dressing room. When I open the door and I walk in, I can't even believe my eyes! Sitting right in front of me was. . .**  
**

**So that's a little preview of what's to come! I'll try to get all my things together ASAP. So stay tuned!**

**Alto En El Cielo**


	2. Her Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys had a good Valentine's Day. For those of you who're like me and were dateless..YEAH! Forever alone. So here's the FIRST CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it unless I mention that. But yeah, I don't really own much of this. **

**ANYWAYS! ENJOY!**

_I stand dumbfounded, frozen in place, not knowing what to do._

_I was just caught red handed. Busted. There's nothing I can do, nothing I can say. I screwed up, big time. I lied to him when he told me everything. I lied to the one person I knew I could always trust. Now he definitely must feel deceived, hurt, betrayed, heartbroken..._

_Heartbroken._

_That word sticks. It bounces off the walls of my head, echoing. _

_Heartbroken is all I'll ever be if I don't stop the only man I'll ever love._

_I see his retreating figure in the distance. I feel as if the sky itself is coming down on top of me, trying to flatten me. I feel as if I'm carrying the wight of the world, without a clue on what to do. Indecision plagues me. How am I supposed to get to him in time? Even if I do, what do I say? As I stand here, arguing with myself on what to do, I'm losing time. I realize this will be the last chance I will ever get, the last chance to get him back. But do I want that? Do I want to spend my life with him? Is he really worth it? I've already done enough damage. Should I just let him go? After all, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, then it was meant to be._

_Knowing this, I now know what to do._

I guess this is a little too far into my story to start off with. Well, let's rewind a little. . .

Hello world, and welcome to the life of Katniss, or my more common identity, Kerria.

I'm just like any other teenage girl, except for the fact that I'm also celebrity pop singer, Kerria Elm. But it's not like that makes much of a difference; most teenage girls are two faced anyways.

But other than that, I'm completely normal. I go to school, I have friends, well, not many, but they still exist, I do my homework and I complain, just like anybody else.

I was born on April 23rd, 1995 and I'm turning eighteen in just a matter of months! I'm from Oklahoma, but I live in a small town in the South of Canada. My beloved town, Perth South, Ontario is home to four thousand people. I love Perth South more than anything. It's my home, it's where I took my first steps and spoke my first words. My family has lived in the same house for over one hundred years. Our home is spacious enough for us- my younger sister, Primrose, and my mother and father- to each have our own personal spaces, but not so big that it can compare to the houses of all those Hollywood stars.

Seeing as I've been on mt North American tour for the past year, I hadn't the chance to go to school or visit Perth South in this entire year. I didn't miss out on my education, though. I had a tutor to come along on tour with me. But my tour is coming to a close and soon I will return to my welcoming town up in Perth County.

I can't wait to get home and see all the friendly faces of some of my classmates, neighbours, and most importantly, my family.

"Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?" asks the flight attendant with what must be the fakest smile I have ever seen plastered on her face.

"No thank you." I reply. She walks on over to the next person, giving a curt nod at their beverage request.

I watch her move on to the next person, who just so happens to be a very handsome young man, and start flirting shamelessly. I shake my head at her ignorance. Can she not see the silver wedding band resting on his finger?

Flying all by yourself isn't the most entertaining of things, especially when you easily get airsick. I slowly rise to my feet and head to one of the plane's restrooms. As I'm returning to my seat, the plane hits turbulence and I almost fall over.

I quickly find my way back to my seat just as all the flight attendants are recommending that we all say seated until further notice.

Knowing that the plane is secure and I'm safe, I decide to take a nap until landing.

As I'm drifting off to sleep, I hear the lulling sounds of the air plane turning into background noise and slowly fading away into nothing. I feel the child seated behind me who is kicking my seat fade away. I feel everything fade away until it's just me and darkness.

Before I'm completely lost to the world, I have a few brief thoughts.

_I am Katniss Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen. And my story is just beginning. _

**I understand that it's short, but it's the first chapter, it's an introduction. The chapters will get longer as the story for reading everyone!**

**Alto En El Cielo.**


	3. You Have Arrived At Your Destination

**Author's Note:**

**Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm not going to give excuses or anything, I'm just going to apologize for taking forEVER and I'll try to update more frequently from now on. Without further ado, THE CHAPTER!**

"Ma'am" says a voice. It seems familiar. Who's voice is this? Who am I? I try to look around, but all I see is darkness. Where are all the lights? Why aren't they turned on? What the heck is happening?!

Oh. My eyes are closed. Slowly, I open my eyes and everything comes back to me.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17 years old. I lead a double life; my more common name is Kerria Elm. I live in Perth South, Ontario with my mother, Doctor Lilian Everdeen- the workaholic of the year, my father, Alexander Everdeen- a lawyer, and my 13 year-old sister, Primrose.

I'm sad to say that my 2013 North American tour, _Teenage Dream_, is coming to a close. It was great while it lasted. I had tons of fun with the crew, driving and flying all over North America. My last performance is coming up really soon; 3 days, to be exact. This last concert is going to be held in Ottawa, Ontario at the Scotiabank Place. I'm really pumped because I've never done a concert there, never even been there! And now I get to see the capital Canada! I'll be there for three days after the concert, 6 days in tota-

"Miss, the plane landed fifteen minutes ago, everyone is gone except you..." I quickly recall that I'm on a plane. I look to my right to see the flight attendant from earlier, who has informed me that the plane has landed in Ottawa!

I quickly jump out of my seat, grab my carry-on and rush off the plane, excitement seeming to have fully awakened me.

I go through security with only my carry-on, seeing as all my other luggage was sent ahead with the rest of the band and crew. I get out of security without a scratch and spot my manager, Effie Trinket, who sweats perkiness. Effie sees me through her peripheral vision and, somehow, gets even more perky!

"Darling! There you are, you're a little late, honey. What happened? Oh, no matter! We have a big, big, big day ahead of us! Let's go!" Effie screeches. I internally cringe as I cover my ears to block out the voice that sounds like nails being raked down a chalkboard.

"Great to see you too, Effie." I reply, all too sarcastically.

As Effie leads me to the awaiting limo that'll be taking us to the hotel in the heart of the city where we'll be staying for the next while, she endlessly rambles about everything she has planned for me. It's quite overwhelming to hear that in a matter of a few days, I will somehow have to accomplish everything she has put on my schedule.

Effie and I stepped into the limo and rode to the hotel with Effie tapping away on her iPad and talking on her iPhone. I bet that she was listening to her iPod before I got here, she probably owns every single product Apple ever made.

I'm snapped out of my inner rambling when Effie literally snaps her fingers in front of my nose.

"Earth to Kerria!" she yells.

"My name is Katniss." I answer, ever so stubbornly.

"Yes, okay. It's the same person!" she says dismissively, "We've arrived at the hotel!" Woah. Okay, she needs to dial it down. By now, Effie is already out of the limo and summoning a bellhop to take my carry-on and her gigantic pile of bags up to our rooms on the twelfth floor. I silently slipped out of the limo and made my way into the hotel unseen.

I walk through the doors of Brooksteet hotel and automatically get blinded by the change of lighting. I accidentally bump into someone and we both tumble onto the floor with a loud thud. I scramble to apologize but he beats me to the punch.

"Sorry, dear. I didn't see you there!" I hear a soft, but deep voice say. I look up to see a tall, lean, dark-skinned man extending his hand to help me up.

"Oh, don't sweat it, I wasn't paying attention either." I smile at him, although it probably looks like a scowl. Either way, he smiles back.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Miss Elm, my name is Cinna. I'll be yo-"

"Please, call me Ka-Kerria" I almost slip up and say Katniss, but thankfully I corrected myself before it was too late. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice and just smiles at me.

"I'll be your s-" he gets cut off by Effie calling for me to hurry along. I quickly apologize to Cinna and tell him that we should chat later. I run off to Effie without bothering to look back at Cinna.

"The elevator has arrived, darling" she says.

"Yeah, yeah" I reply monotonously.

The ride up to our floor is spent in an uncomfortable silence listening to the tacky elevator music and pretending to examine my nails while Effie acts like she cares enough to read the advertisements haphazardly pinned to the bulletin board. The elevator dings, indicating that we've arrived at our floor. Effie proceeds to lead the way and I slowly follow.

I look back to see the poor man whose job is to ride up and down the elevator all day just pressing buttons for guests pressing the button that will take him back down to the lobby, only to have to ride back up again. I feel really bad for that guy. But hey, for all I know, he might love his job! I certainly wouldn't, I would dread coming to work every day with so much passion, I'd pass out from it.

I turn away and catch up with Effie, who is now opening the door to my suite. After sharing a room with her during our first stop in Vancouver, Effie and I both agreed that we should each have our own rooms from now on. Effie denies it, but she farts in her sleep. I never knew that a crazed manners lady's farts could stink so bad, but apparently they can. It was like she had breakfast, lunch and dinner at the All You Can Eat Beans Buffet and went all out. After I confronted her about her problem, she, of course, denied it. She claimed that there must be something wrong with the ventilation system.

After Effie dropped me off, gave me my key and a lecture about manners and behaving, she was off to her room. The minute the door closed behind her clacky heels, I ran towards the king sized bed and threw myself on it. I was so exhausted, all I wanted to do was sleep.

Not a moment had passed when I heard a knock at the door. I sigh exasperatedly and get up to answer the door.

****After opening up, I am met with a pair of broad shoulders. I look up to see a young boy carrying nothing but a carry-on. Oh, it was my carry-on and he was the bellhop. He hands me my bag and I generously tip him, feeling bad for him because he's forced to wear that ridiculous uniform. I somberly close the door and get to the long awaited, and deserved, nap.

o.O.o

I open my eyes only to be met by a sea of intricate designs floating in front of my face. I notice every detail of the black swirls; the way they flow and mesh beautifully together, the way the gracefully float through the my vision, blurring it with a thousand sights. In this moment, I am not really thinking, I am just looking. I have forgotten all my senses but one, vision. I see so many messages conveyed through this one piece of artwork and think to myself that a picture truly is worth a thousand words.

I snap out of the trance and look over at the clock hanging on the wall and see that it's already seven o'clock. I've been asleep for almost three hours.

I find myself surprised that Effie hasn't summoned me for dinner, she usually insists on eating together. I dismiss the thought and look around the room to see that all of my 'Kerria Couture', as I call it, has arrived.

I open up the bags and decide to put everything away in its respective spot. I'll be staying here for about 5 more days and I hate having to rummage through my suitcase to find everything. Its easier to take it all out now, and then the night before we're leaving, I'll just throw it all in the suitcases and organize it when I get home.

I start to get ready for dinner, dressing as Katniss because we'll be eating in public and I don't wan to have to deal with paparazzi, finger pointing and stares from every single passer-by. Apparently, I'm a lot more popular than I expected. I'm like the girl version of Justin Bieber, except way better. I smirk to myself as my train of thought continues. Believe me, there's nothing wrong with Justin Bieber, he's an awesome person, I've met him before. It's just, his music, I don't really like it. And it sucks for me, because my music is exactly the same genre of music as his. I'm not allowed to write my own music because my record label doesn't like my music and thinks it won't sell, so they write music for me. I mean, it's not bad, it's good and I like to listen to it sometimes and I like to sing it sometimes, but I want to be able to have input on what I'm putting out into the world and I want to be able to write my own music. Maybe one day I'll get there. Who knows?

I add the finishing touches to my outfit. I'm a pretty basic dresser: denim short shorts paired with a simple spaghetti strap floral top and my black Converse. I add the Pandora bracelet and simple studs in my ears to please Effie. I then pull my hair back into it's signature braid and I'm on my way.

The trek to Effie's suite is short and uneventful. The real shocker comes when I open her door and find her with...

**Ahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! So, comment in the little review section-box-thingmabob and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Did you hate it? And tell me whyyy :D I likes me the constructive criticism! Tell me what I can do to make the story better and whatnot ( according to SpellCheck, that's a word!) So, question of the chapter:**

**Who do you think it is that Katniss finds Effie with and what do you think they're doing that it SO shocking?**

**Tell me what ya think! Stay tuned and until next time, **

**Alto En El Cielo**


	4. Happy Reunions

**Author's Note: Greetings peoples! Okay, this is my longest chapter yet. Not much is happening yet because I'm still setting the story and all that . Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_The trek to Effie's suite is short and uneventful. The real shocker comes when I open her door and find her with..._

"Cinna?" I disbelievingly say. I realize my mistake a moment too late and my eyes go wide. He met me when I was Kerria. I'm dressed as Katniss. I freeze on the spot and I just don't know what to do or say. "I-I" I stutter, "I'm Kerria's assistant! She told me about you and I-I"

"Katniss, darling, calm down." Effie says with a giggle that makes me want to punch her. "Cinna here knows about your double identity! He's your new stylist!" she shrieks so loudly that I think the concierge down in the lobby might have heard her. I decide that I'm not angry with Effie for telling Cinna because even if she didn't, it would be kinda hard to keep something like that from him. I realize that I've been standing frozen for too long.

"So, uhm, Effie, I had been coming over to see if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat. Would you like to join us, Cinna?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Well, let's get going!" Effie screeches, yet again.

We get a taxi to Red Lobster and are seated almost immediately. We spend the night indulging ourselves with their divine appetizers, entrées and desserts. By the end of the evening, I'm stuffed and so are Cinna and Effie.

Throughout the dinner I learned a lot about Cinna and told him about myself. He told me that he envisions me in something that will pop. He said he wants to engulf me in fire, to which I was very shocked. He clarified that he just meant using the colours and not actually lighting me on fire, even though that would be cool.

We end the night on a good note and part ways.

o.O.o

The next couple of days go by so quickly. Packed with sound checks, clothing fittings and so much more.

Cinna designed something simple but fun for me to wear. For the concert, I have a simple corset top with candy swirls all over it, it's cut right above the belly button. A pair of light wash, ripped skinny jeans and wedge heeled boots to match. I wear no jewelry and Cinna does an intricate design on my nails, it reminds me of the design on my hotel room ceiling that I was staring at the other day. My hair is simply straightened and curled. Cinna made me look incredible.

Before I know it, it's the day of the concert. It's currently half an hour before my performance and I'm feeling as pumped as ever! I'm going through my pre-performance ritual and I'm just getting more and more excited by the minute.

I leave my dressing room to join the background dancers, singers and the band in the main room. They all seem just as excited as me.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" I scream and smile as wide as I can at them all. "This is it!" I say a little quieter, "The final performance of our first tour," I look around at their faces, which all seem quite sunken in sadness but excited nonetheless. "BUT!" they look at me hopefully, "It doesn't end here!" The room erupts in cheers. As if on cue, we all gather in a big, fat, lumpy group hug.

"YOU'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES! GO, GO, GO!" shouts one of the backstage hands. We all explode out of our group hug and run out to set up on stage and get ready.

Before I can even register what's happening, a green microphone is being slammed into my hands and I'm shoved into my starting position. I look around me and everything seems to go into slow motion. The background dancers' backs are facing the crowd and same goes for the background vocals. The band players are all looking down and I notice that I should be too. I look down just as all the lights shut off on stage for our big entrance. The focus and enthusiasm is emanating off of everyone in waves.

The curtains open and the music starts up. The bass player, who can also sing, starts up the song.

**[Kerria**/ _Bass Player]_

_Greetings loved ones  
Let's take a journey _

My spotlight turns on, my head snaps up and I start singing with all my might, but I can't truly be passionate about this song, it doesn't come from the heart. I sing with all I have anyways.

**I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek **_(at us)_

Once we finish our set, I run off stage with adrenaline coursing through my veins. That was one of our best concerts yet and I can't believe it! The crowd went wild at everything we did! It was fantastic!

I'm still in a haze when someone comes up behind me and engulfs me in a big bear hug. I turn to see who it is and it's Prim! I hug her so tight that I think I might suffocate her. I'm just about to bombard her with questions when I spot my father in my peripheral vision, answering quite a few of my questions. After Prim finally releases me, I run to my father and crush him in a hug, telling him how much I've missed him.

"Where's mom?" I ask with too much hope. My father simply looks at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your mother couldn't take off work. Things have been very busy over at the apothecary and she tried her best, but they need her." he tells me as gently and sympathetically as possible. I know it's selfish, but all I can think about is how _I _need her, but she never seems to be there. I muster up everything I have to plaster a smile on my face, for the sake of Prim and my dad.

"Well! What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaim, "Not that I'm unhappy, I'm just surprised. You weren't supposed to be here for another two days or so."

"Well," my dad says, "I got off work a few days early and your sister and I decided to come up and surprise you after your last concert. Speaking of which, you were spectacular!"

"I couldn't really see much past the first row, where were you guys standing?" I ask.

"We were over in the VIP section" Prim says quite ecstatically, "It was actually a pretty funny sight, if you ask me!" I look at her questioningly and she erupts in a fit of laughter. It takes a good five minutes to get her to calm down, "OKAY, so. We were standing there and then you started singing and then all of a sudden, this man that looked suspiciously like our father started running up and down the aisles screaming _'THAT'S RIGHT! I MADE THAT! THAT IS __MY DAUGHTER!' _and the fact that he's wearing his work clothes just makes it even funnier!"

For the first time, I take in my dad's appearance. He's wearing his Italian dress shoes with some pretty fancy looking black dress pants, his suit coat with a white Tommy Hilfiger dress shirt and a black tie. He even has his shirt tucked in. Prim looks great in her yellow polka dotted sundress with a waistline bow. Her hair is flowing freely with a yellow headband. She looks adorable.

"That must have been quite a sight..." I say, "Can we head back to the hotel now? We've got a big day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow..." I smirk at Prim and she starts squealing.

We head out with Effie hot on our tails. Prim and my father fall asleep the minute their heads hit their pillows and I smirk at them. I'm also very glad for the chance at sleep in what has seemed forever, so I shortly follow them.

o.O.o

As promised, the next day is spent shopping at stores in the heart of Ottawa and at Rideau Centre. We visit every single store, 189 stores to be exact. It's about four in the afternoon when we decide to start our journey back to Perth South to get there before midnight. It's about a six hour drive back to Perth South, plus the numerous pit stops we'll be taking due to Prim's tiny bladder.

o.O.o

I wake up to sunlight shining on my face and sit up in bed and stretch out my sore limbs. I notice that I'm back in my bedroom and I'm instantly filled with joy and excitement. For the first time in several months, I'm back home.

I get out of bed and start my morning routine which consists of teeth brushing, face washing, hair braiding and clothe picking. I settle on a pair of light grey short shorts and a chiffon top with a bandeau underneath. I slip on my trusty Doc Martens and head downstairs where a sweet aroma is wafting from the kitchen.

I walk into our wide kitchen and see my dad making some delicious looking bacon and eggs so I take a seat at the bar.

"Good morning!" I cheerily greet my father. He turns and smiles at me.

"Morning, hun." he says.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"She's over at Rue's house." he simply answers as he places a plate of food in front of me.

"Is mom here?" I question, even though I already know the answer.

"Honey..." he starts, but I interrupt.

"Nahh, it's fine. Ya know, it's only been like, what? A year since she's seen her eldest daughter. No biggie. Whatever. I'll see her later." I say with much more attitude than I intended. I internally cringe as the hurt expression passes across my father's face.

"I'm full, thanks for the great breakfast, dad." I get up off my stool. "I'm headed over to Johanna's house for the day. I'll see you later." I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek and he wraps his arm around me.

"Love ya, kid." he says with a smirk.

"Love ya, paps." I basically sprint over to Johanna's house and trip over a few bushes in the process. When I get to her door, I duck so that the incoming flying newspaper doesn't hit me on the head. I ring the doorbell until somebody answers. The door swings open and I see a dishevelled Johanna rubbing at her eyes.

"You better be Zac Efron or have a great fucking reason to be waking me up before noon." she grumbles while shielding her eyes from the shining sun.

"Well, I'm no Zac Efron, but I have a great Channing Tatum impersonation." I say while leaning on her door frame. Her head snaps up and she tackles me in big, fat, bone-crushing hug. She screaming so loud that I think my eardrums are going to pop. An old lady pokes her head out of her window across the street to yell at us but Jo just glares at her.

"LISTEN LADY! I'M HAVING A HEARTFELT REUNION WITH MY BEST FRIEND THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN IN A YEAR! SO, PLEASE SHUT UP." Jo screams at her. The lady incoherently mutters something that sounds a lot like 'duck this generation' and I just stand there gaping. Johanna pulls me into her house and starts talking at the speed of light. God, I've really missed her!

Jo and I just end up having a girl's day. We watch Pitch Perfect, The Vow, The Notebook and give each other manicures and pedicures. We talk about girl stuff and boys. Looks like Gale is interested in Jo, he asked her out the other day.

"So, how was your tour?" she asks. Johanna is the only person outside of family, Effie and Cinna who knows about my double identity. I tell her about the whole year and all the concerts but how it sucked not being able to experience junior year with her.

Only then does realization kick in. Tomorrow is our first day of senior year. Our last year of High School. Wow. Time just flies by. We talk about boys some more, Johanna telling me about a bunch of cute guys that I should date. I say no to every single one of them.

The sun sets and we both drift off into a peaceful sleep slumped against each other.

**BOOM! That is Chapter 3 :D Woot! Please, please, please, please, please tell me what you think down in the review box! Follow, favourite and review! Question of the chapter:**

**What do you think will happen on the first day of school? **

**Give me your opinion on the following:**

**Katniss and Peeta should be friends**

**Glimmer and Clove should be evil**

**other random things to include in the story**

**REVIEW! I know that there is more than 4 people who are seeing and reading my story, yet only 4 have reviewed. :( **

**Love y'all! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Alto En El Cielo**


End file.
